


Repeal

by Captain_Loki



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repeal of DADT and some things..come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeal

It’s a week after the Don’t Ask Don’t Tell policy’s tumultuous repeal when Cam steps into the disembarkation room. Sheppard and Lorne’s teams have just walked through the gate and the area is at maximum capacity. Medical officers are wandering about asking the usual questions, no neck aches, no terrible bug bites recently, no thoughts of universal domination: the usual. Landry is in the control room with SG1 preparing for the daily debriefings, when Cam clears his throat loudly.

“Everyone,” he starts, his mouth twitching in a small smirk, “I have an announcement.” He says, nodding, clapping his hands together a little excitedly.

Everyone’s attention turns towards him as he steps up to Sheppard who’s looking at him curiously. Without another word Cam wraps a large hand around the back of Sheppard’s head and dips him, before leaning down and kissing him: hard and sloppily.

“Whoa.” Someone says when he shoves his tongue into Sheppard’s open and willing mouth. He pulls Sheppard back up, who’s flushed and grinning.

“Yeah, so that.” Cam says, scratching a little sheepishly at the back of his head.

There’s a moment of stunned silence.

“You do know you’re still both officers right?” Landry’s voice echoes from the control room. Cam’s eyes narrow as though he’s mulling things over carefully in his head, he opens his mouth to speak but finds nothing to say and closes it again.

Daniel Jackson slaps a palm to his face.


End file.
